Shinigami's After Dark: The Wedding
by Kisuke.LikeABoss
Summary: You asked for it, here it is ... Orihime and Ulquiorra finally exchange their wedding vows. Rated M. Excerpt from "Bleach Wedding: Shinigami's After Dark". **LEMON** Bleach Owned by Tite Kubo.


******If you are a regular reader, welcome back to my world, if you are new to Kisuke's world, you should know, I have a tendency to use swear words, blood, and gore, as well as have some pretty messed up situations. I never really know how the story will go until after it's written, so you should always be prepared to be FUBAR'd.  
This is your *FAIR WARNING*  
If this has not deterred you, please read on, and enjoy. ;D  
Love,  
ஜ۩۞۩ஜ  
Kisuke**

**A/N: (FxM) **LEMON****

**Songs in this Chapter:  
Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven  
Wedding March by Mendelssohn  
I knew I loved you, Before I met you by Savage Garden  
Your Body is a Wonderland by John Mayer  
Sad by Maroon 5  
The Reason by Hoobastank  
Listen To One Story by Okiayu Ryōtarō & Orikasa Fumiko**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Wedding

The couple decided to go with a Shintō/Western ceremony. So in Gora Park on the outskirts of Tokyo near Hakone, a long path was sprinkled with wild flowers. Along each side of the aisle were bouquets of; pink, purple and white lotus flowers, set in a watery bed. Bundles of hibiscus were connected to the rows of chairs with white silk, each bursting with a variety of color. The canopy before the pews was decorated with pink and white silk twined together and draped over the edges. At the dais stood the anxious man; dressed in a silvery grey tux, the vest, tie, and handkerchief were highlighted in a hunter green. His lapel was accented with a purple and white orchid. His hair was set neatly with sparse sprays of the jet black hair coming down to his hauntingly green eyes. Beside him stood a taller man, dressed in an alabaster white tux; his vest, tie and handkerchief a shockingly bright blue.

"You have the items required for this ceremony, Grimmjow?" asked the nervous groom.

"Pssshhieeet," the blue haired man said casually. "Chill out Ulquiorra, I got your ring," he pulled the platinum band from inside his jacket, for Ulquiorra to view. "Ya know, you wouldn't be this tense, if you'd a just let me give you that bachelor party," he wiggled his eyebrows at the other Espada.

Ulquiorra screwed his green eyes up to the blue eyed Arrancar and grimaced. "Your idea of a bachelor party, involved women in black latex, chained to the walls, and hung from the ceiling of a dimly lit room."

"Yeah, great atmosphere right?" Grimmjow smirked as the groom shook his head.

The orchestra began playing Beethoven's **Moonlight Sonata**, signifying the entrance of the bridesmaids; Kurosaki Yuzu and Karin, Kuchiki Rukia, Matsumoto Rangiku and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. All the women were dressed in a; neon pink, A-Line floor length off the shoulder dress. Along the strap, collar and upper bodice were bunches of pink faux blossoms with an empire cut waistline. They walked on soft pink lace and satin kitten heel ankle boots with a ribbon lace-up along the side. In their hands were yellow bouquets of roses and calla lilies. After the bridesmaids took their respective positions along the front of the podium, Arisawa Tatsuki walked in. As the Maid-of-Honor, her dress was a black, column chiffon halter, floor-length draped dress. The natural waistline was accented with a rhinestone brooch in the middle and her shoes were a satin upper stiletto heel, and peep-toe, encrusted with a rhinestone strap. Along with her bouquet she held in her hands, the other platinum ring. At the sound of Mendelssohn's **Wedding March**, the guests stood, and waited for the bride to arrive.

Kurosaki Isshin dressed in a black suit with white gloves, stood tall and proud as he accompanied the lovely bride to his left. Holding her right arm in his left and gripping her hand in his, he began to walk her down the aisle to meet with her future husband.

There was a collective gasp at the sight of the bride. The woman's dress was a pearl white color, and along the V-neck bodice, which laced up in the back with silken ties, were soft white feathers. The tulle, asymmetrical hemline, and train was tiered into three parts with the hem ending at just below her knees in front and extended along the posterior of her legs reaching the floor in the back. In her left hand, she held a cascading bouquet of white, purple, and yellow tricolor cymbidium orchids. She promenaded down the path on satin upper stiletto heels with a closed-toe. The straps were covered with rhinestone, and flowed over her foot with anklets. The bright orange hair that was usually left loose was tied up high in an upside-down French braided twist bun, with small ringlets spilling over to frame her face. The single layer veil, which was embellished with beads and bows, streamed down her back. Topping off the entire hair-do was a diamond encrusted tiara, given to her by her soul's father, the Reiō. As she reached the dais, Inoue Orihime held a bright smile and kept her eyes locked to those of her true-love Ulquiorra Cifer.

The shinshoku preformed the traditional purification rites for the couple. They raised the shinsen and offered the rice cake and sake to the kami. The ceremonial officiate then said a norito and spoke the way of the gods. The pair lowered the miki, and the kannushi poured it into the cup for the bride and groom. They drank it as sankon no gi. The first cup was drunk first by Ulquiorra then Orihime, the second cup by the bride then groom, and the third cup by the Espada then Princess. Grimmjow extended his hand to Ulquiorra then, and handed the platinum ring to him. Tatsuki placed the respective ring into Orihime's hand. They each lifted the others' hand, arranging the bands on the fourth finger of their left hands and repeated the vows from the shinshoku:

**_Watakushi wa kono josei to kekkonshi ************************* Watakushi wa kono dansei to kekkonshi  
Fufu to narou to shite imasu *********************************Fufu to narou to shite imasu  
Watakushi wa kenkouna tokimo ******************************Watakushi wa kenkouna tokimo  
Soudenai tokimo ******************************************Soudenai tokimo  
Kono hito o aishi ******************************************Kono hito o aishi  
Kono hito o uyamai ****************************************Kono hito o uyamai  
Kono hito o nagusame **************************************Kono hito o nagusame  
Kono hito o tasuke *****************************************Kono hito o tasuke  
Watakushi no inochi no kagiri ********************************Watakushi no inochi no kagiri  
Kataku sessou o mamoru koto o ******************************Kataku sessou o mamoru koto o  
Chikai masu. *********************************************Chika i masu._**

_This woman, I marry **********************************************This man, I marry_  
_No matter what the health situation is *********************************No matter what the health situation is_  
_I will love this person **********************************************I will love this person_  
_Respect this person ***********************************************Res pect this person_  
_Console this person******************************************** ***Console this person_  
_Help this person *************************************************H elp this person_  
_Until death ************************************************** ***Until death_  
_Protecting fidelity *************************************************P rotecting fidelity._  
_I swear. ************************************************** ******I swear._

The sacred offering of tamagushi, made from a sakaki-tree branch decorated with zigzag strips of green washi paper, were made in turn by the kannushi and the couple. Kurosaki Isshin stepped forward to partake in the sacred wine, as did Grimmjow as well, symbolizing the mutual pledge between their "families." They lowered their food offerings and the shinshoku bowed to conclude the ceremony.

* * *

The reception was held in the Tenseien Hotel. They booked the restaurant, with the catered traditional Japanese cuisine. The chairs were encircling the tables that occupied the space, and the guests were seated when the first of the toasts was being made. Kurosaki Isshin made his tribute to the interesting couple.

"I am sooooooo, happy!" he spoke loudly and unabashedly as tears spilled from his eyes. "I had no idea when I first met Inoue Orihime that I would one day be giving her away at her wedding. But how could I not!? She is like another daughter for me, and I can think of no father, who would miss such an event, if he could!" Isshin was thinking of their shared father the Reiō, who was Soul King. He took their father's place for Orihime, and granted her the finest wedding she could ask for. Though Orihime still had no idea of their shared lineage, that knowledge would come later. "So here I stand looking at the most beautiful bride, on her most beautiful day. Congratulations my dear, and well done Ulquiorra, you lucky bastard!" The crowd cheered uproariously at the speech.

Then it was Grimmjow's turn, and certain individuals felt their insides turn as he approached the MIC. "Well, I'm not one for long drawn out speeches, besides I was told if I spent too much time talking here, I wouldn't get to… ah… play later." The guests giggled at the remark. "So, I'm just gonna wish you luck Ulquiorra, and say damn but you got yourself a fine piece of a-" Grimmjow was elbowed in his rib by the woman who came to stand beside him. At her glowering features, he quickly changed the subject. "Well anyway, it's time for the bride and groom's first dance as a married couple, so take the floor guys." When he stepped away from the MIC, Nelliel was poking him in his side again and pointing to the piece of paper he held in his pocket. He just smiled at the teal haired woman, grabbed her by the waist, and exited the floor.

The drums began a slow tempo, followed by the strumming of piano keys. The voice hums a slow melody, and the song begins, **"I knew I loved you, Before I met you."** As the chorus comes on, all eyes are on the newly married couple taking the dance floor. Ulquiorra takes Orihime into his arms and sweeps her across the surface. The couple looks in each other eyes, and Orihime can't help but put her arms around her husband's neck threading her fingers into his hair. Ulquiorra brought his hand to his wife's soft cheek, and caressed the tear that began to flow. Bending his lips to her eyes, he kissed each one softly.

As the song faded, everyone began clapping and cheering for the couple. Uryū was now standing on stage to announce the next song he would play. In the background amongst the guests, a girl was heard saying, "I had no idea, Ishida-san was a DJ!" Uryū was asked by Orihime, who was the only person that even remotely knew of his mixing skills, to play at her wedding. He had a complete set up, with mixing tables, and karaoke. When Uryū began playing **"Your body is a Wonderland,"** the women in the crowd rushed to the dance floor.

Everyone was now enjoying the music and dancing together on the dance floor. Isshin was first seen dancing with Rangiku, they seemed to be having a major discussion rather than actually dancing. When they separated the 10th squad, FukuTaichō was pulled into the arms of one Hisagi Shūhei, the FukuTaichō of 9th division. They strolled over to the bar and consumed copious amounts of sake. Next Isshin danced smoothly with his younger daughter Yuzu, until he finally came around to get a dance with the bride. He smiled cheerfully at the girl, and took her into an easy embrace.

"Thank you so much, Kurosaki-san," Orihime said to the man. "I have never felt happier than I do at this moment." She began to tear up again, "It's truly a wonderful gift that you've given me."

"Inoue-chan, ah, excuse me, hehehe, Cifer-sama," he corrected himself and the girl blushed. "As I told you before, I wouldn't even think to allow, anyone else to try giving this wedding to you." He beamed at the young bride. "Besides its good practice, I have 3 more daughters to give away." He laughed out loud, his eyes landing on his "3rd daughter" Kuchiki Rukia. She was seated at the bridesmaid table with her brother standing watch over her. Byakuya looked like he'd rather be anywhere else besides here. But he was a good brother, and wouldn't have Rukia attend such an event with any low born miscreant. Rukia was looking like she wanted to dance, but Byakuya was rebuffing any males to make an attempt. "I think I'll go ask my lovely other daughter for a dance, would you excuse me Cifer-sama." When he spun her away from him, she was thrust into the arms of another young man.

"Kurosaki-san!" she yelped. Orihime was now welcomed by the arms of Kurosaki Ichigo, her one time, one-sided crush.

"Well, I can't call you Inoue anymore huh?" the boy laughed lightly. Raising an eyebrow and extending his hand to her, he asked, "Dance? Cifer-sama?"

She blushed once again at the name she would now go by, and accepted Ichigo's hand for a dance. The song they danced to was **"Sad"** and it had both teens blushing at each other. They didn't let it deter them. Smiling and holding each other closely as they danced to the slow paced song, Ichigo and Orihime still felt the sting of the words Uryū played.

They both were brought back in time to Ichigo, lying in Urahara's guest room, after an encounter with a hollow. He didn't have his powers back at the time, but he forged forward to protect his sister Karin. When Karin wound up being the one to protect him, Ichigo made the decision to die. Of course, before he could do that he had to make one last confession to Orihime.

_"Kurosaki-san, I tried to heal you a few minutes ago, but," Orihime began. She paused in her lecture when she saw the look on his face. "You know I tried to heal you?"_

_"Inoue, thank you," he said. At her perplexed look he continued. "Thank you for, being a good friend to me. Thank you for showing me what it means to care about other people. I wouldn't have known compassion and consideration if not for you."_

_"What are you saying? You sound like you are …" Orihime's eyes enlarged in sheer dread, "giving up!?"_

_The powerless former Shinigami looked away from her then, "It's not giving up, Inoue. It's coming to terms with reality." He searched the air for clarity, landing once again on the girl. "I thought being a Shinigami was the answer to these problems that plagued my life and my circle. When I rescued Rukia, I was full of ambition, maybe even arrogance. I just knew that she did something for me that I could only repay by an equal amount of sacrifice. But …" he hesitated with the next few words, but went on, "but when it came to you, everything got real. Going to Soul Society felt like a practice run, for what would happen … with you."_

_Orihime's breath caught in her throat, 'What is he saying? He's confessing to me? NOW!?' She asked then, "What do you mean, Kurosaki-san?"_

_"Something, happened," he said and looked away from the healer. "I … had ... feelings for someone, I really shouldn't have, and I tried to deny them." He looked at Orihime again. "So I endeavored to project those feelings onto you. When you were taken to Hueco Mundo, I blew up, and fought harder than I ever had before to get you back. I think in doing so, I hurt you pretty bad."_

_"Ichigo," she said his name once again, in a soft voice, "You didn't hurt me."_

_"Yes I did!" his voice rose. "I didn't think about what you had gone through, and thought only of my selfish reasons for getting you back. It was me who killed Ulquiorra." When she tried to protest, he stopped her. "No, don't tell me you laid the final blow. If I had been thinking about you, I would have stopped myself, before turning into … that creature. Forcing you to, make an even bigger sacrifice. And losing the person you gave your heart to."_

_"Oh Ichigo," she tried to console the boy. "He came back to me and we will get married next month. So you don't have to think about that anymore."_

_"I just wanted you to know, that for a time, my feelings for you were real," his shocking confession brought tears to her eyes._

_"Geez Kurosaki! You would tell me this now!" Orihime jumped from his bedside to stand over him. "For the longest time, I was completely in love with you! When I finally came to terms with the fact that you would never feel the same way about me, I had already fallen in love with Ulquiorra!" The two teens stared at each other, and then burst into a fit of laughter. After they calmed she asked somberly, "Please let me heal you Ichigo."_

_"Inoue, thanks for your concern," he told her dismally. "I'd really like to be alone right now." As she walked out she saw Karin looking very angry at Urahara, and then the younger girl was running from the candy shop. Urahara and Orihime locked eyes on each other; they seemed to know exactly what was on the other's mind…_

"Alright everyone, I'll be taking a set break now," Uryū informed the guests.

Orihime and Ichigo spoke on the dance floor for a few more moments, then they hugged and Ichigo passed the woman to her husband that walked to them in that instant. The two men eyed each other than Ichigo extended his hand to the Espada.

"You're a lucky guy, Ulquiorra," Ichigo notified him. "I know you'll take good care of her."

"Of course," replied Ulquiorra. The couple watched as Ichigo walked towards his father, who just finished his dance with Rukia. He pulled the older man off to the side and conversed with him. Ulquiorra turned to the woman by his side, "Everything ok, Tsuma?"

Orihime turned her eyes to this man, who stole her heart and smiled. "Yes, everything is as it should be." She pulled him down to her lips and pressed a soft kiss to them. "Are you ready for your speech and song?"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, "The speech I can almost understand, but why the song?"

Orihime's lips trembled then she spoke in a whimpering voice, "Because, It will make me happy." She snuggled closer to Ulquiorra and whispered in his ear, "And when we finish the songs … we can go somewhere much more … private."

Ulquiorra leapt into action at those words and ran to the platform beside the DJ. "Ah, excuse me everyone," he began. "My wife has just informed me, I need to make a speech. I would like to thank all of you that attended this event. I know that Orihime is astoundingly grateful, as am I." He sucked in a deep breath before continuing, "When I met Orihime, I honestly paid her no mind. At the time, I thought she was nothing special, really." The guests murmured and giggled at his comment. "Yes, I know. What a fool. I was and I never knew it. Well she truly opened my eyes after we spent time together. She showed me what it was, to share feelings between individuals. When she took my hand, she showed me where and what a heart really was. I was empty before meeting her. And she filled me up. So I thank you, Tsuma." The crowd awed at the conclusion of his speech. He collected his courage and spoke again, "I would like at this time to sing a song, dedicated to the only woman that I could love. She is the reason." He placed the MIC back into the stand as Uryū listened to which song he would play.

Ulquiorra sung the melody of Hoobastank's **"The Reason"** with such clarity and emotion there was not a dry eye amongst the women present in the hall. Orihime ran up to the stage and threw her arms around her husband, and there she kissed him deeply. Then she blushed as she realized what she did and where she did it. She ducked her head into the shoulder of her husband. Ulquiorra made a slight huff sound and picked up his woman. Ignoring her yelp he said, "Now if you'll excuse us, we have other priorities to take care of." The guests cheered again and laughed uproariously, as they all knew exactly what the two love-birds were on their way to do. As they left the guests in the hall, there was another loud cheer; someone had stepped to the stage, offering another song dedication. A boisterous voice screamed, "MORE COW BELL!"

* * *

Ulquiorra wasted no more time; he retrieved their room key from the front desk. The Tenseien was famous for its scenery and hot-springs. All things he vowed they would enjoy … tomorrow! Tonight they would enjoy each other. Orihime had this crazy idea that they couldn't see each other before the wedding; she forced him to sleep at Urahara's for the week. Well now, she belonged completely to him, and he would take payment for his weeklong misery, out on her delicate body. And she would love every minute of it.

The Espada entered the Japanese style room, carrying his bride in princess style and with his foot he slammed the door shut. The room was split into two portions. When entering the room there was a kotatsu, the low table had 4 zaisu and zabuton, for sitting. Looking passed the table; they could view their private open-air bath, surrounded by a magnificent view of the natural waterfall towards the rear of the hotel. To the right was the sliding shōji that led to their sleeping quarters. Ulquiorra lowered Orihime to the ground, skimming her down his taut fame.

He couldn't understand why, but he began to tremble. He's been with Orihime before; in countless ways, but for some reason Ulquiorra couldn't maintain his composure. It was like; he'd never seen this beauty before. He'd never touched her soft skin. He'd never felt her quake or heard her cry out in ecstasy. He lifted one shaky hand to her lips and traced them with his forefinger gently. It was then he noticed his bride was quivering as well. "You're … shivering."

"Ulqui, I … don't know why. I'm just ... I dunno, nervous," Orihime confessed to him. "You stand near me and I can easily calm. But when you look at me like that," she brought her eyes to his, "I lose my poise and become an anxious child."

Ulquiorra took her face in his hands, and lowered his lips to hers. The caress was feathery soft. He slowly outlined her lips with his tongue, making her moan softly. He trailed delicate kisses along her jawline, up to her ear. He whispered, "Tsuma, you make me feel the same. When you are here in my arms, I get a tensing feeling in my abdomen. I feel weak and strong at the same time."

At his words, Orihime sucked in a small breath, and eased her fingers into his black hair. She breathed in the granny smith aroma of her husband. Orihime noticed that since he returned to her, Ulquiorra carried an apple blossom like smell to him. She only guessed it had to do with his association to the white tree void, which lived in their shared inner world. She smiled one last time, before closing her eyes and their lips connected again.

Ulquiorra slid his hands down Orihime's back, resting them on either side of her waist, pulling her further into his embrace. He felt her tongue slip into his mouth, and a low groan escaped his throat. She pulled his jacket down his arms, removed it, and dropped it to the floor. The Espada felt his wife's delicate hands reach his chest, and unbutton his shirt. She spread it open revealing his naked chest and rippled abs to her touch.

He reached behind Orihime and unlaced the tie that attached the bodice of her dress to her frame. Ulquiorra removed the flexible material from her upper body, releasing her ample bosom. He drew his mouth away from her succulent lips, to gaze at the perfect orbs before him. When Orihime made to pull the lower portions of the dress from herself, he stayed her hand. "I like it on, Tsuma," Ulquiorra murmured to her as he dipped his head down to suckle at her.

She giggled lightly at his comment, followed by a sigh that flowed from her, as his tongue slid across the rosy peak of her bust. When she couldn't take the torment he was creating, Ulquiorra moved to the neglected tip, turning her back to the wall behind him. He skimmed his fingers down her waist, and over her tiered hem, encountering the sensitive skin of her thighs. He slipped his hands up, and thumbed the edges of her undergarments. Orihime couldn't contain the soft breaths and moans, when Ulquiorra glided to his knees. "Hah, hah, Otto!" she exclaimed.

That almost had Ulquiorra exhaust his control. She called him husband, for the first time as a married couple in this world. The last time he almost lost his composure, she said it in their inner world, right after the words 'I love you'. He thought at that moment that he'd really like to hear her scream those words to him. Ulquiorra lifted his wife's skirt above his head, wrapped his hands on the border of the flimsy lace she wore beneath, and tore them from her body. Even as Orihime sucked in the shocked breath, Ulquiorra's tongue was on her, caressing and fingers stroking.

Orihime didn't know how long her husband played havoc on her, with his strumming tongue and wicked fingers, but she was losing stability. Her legs were shaking with the raw emotion she was feeling. This was her husband, forever. In this life and all others, he would be the only one to catch her heart. They both saw to it, when they pledged themselves to each other even before this formal ceremony. The sound erupted from Orihime, before she could even think to try and control it. Her legs could no longer hold her and she tumbled down with her orgasm.

Ulquiorra caught her as she staggered to the ground with the explosive climax. With her juices coursing onto his lips, he stroked his tongue up and lapped at the flow. He lifted the skirt from his head, and looked once again into the slate grey eyes of the beauty, that would be his forever. He was feeling the emotion she poured into him, with her shuddering body. He rose over Orihime and pulled her face to his, joining their lips again in a searing kiss. Without releasing her lips, he maneuvered his wife into his arms and lifted her from the floor. The Espada sauntered his way into the secondary room, where their futon was laid out. He deposited his woman there, and then removed the remains of his wedding attire.

Orihime rested on her elbows, and watched as Ulquiorra undressed. Her eyes roamed over his athletically built body, and came to rest on his green eyes. In the background they both could hear someone singing, **"Listen To One Story."** The music was coming from the DJ that still played for the guests. The song was like a serenade for Ulquiorra and Orihime, to their love.

Orihime sat up as Ulquiorra leaned down and the couple came together in a fluid embrace. The princess rolled Ulquiorra to lie on his back, her favorite position. Honestly, it was his favorite too; he enjoyed watching her expressions change as different emotions formed there, with her eyes, her face, and her voice.

He observed Orihime's mouth open slightly as she lowered herself onto him. She was the most beautiful creature ever created. With her hair still done up in that eccentric style, the diamond tiara still neatly affixed to her crown and her veil trailing down her back, Ulquiorra examined his wife's head thrown back in ecstasy. A jolt of exhilaration spread through his body, from his loins, to the top of his head, and shooting to his toes.

The princess rose up and lowered herself in a slow sensual pace, her breaths long and drawn out. Her eyes closed only for a few moments, and then she plunged them into the lipid green pools of Ulquiorra's. Her husband raised his hands up the sides of her arms, which she used to hold herself above him. He rubbed her skin from her shoulders, one hand continued up to pass by her cheek and rest at the nape of her neck. With the other, he caressed lower, a light touch grazing over her torso, down her faintly round but flat stomach, and braced her hip.

At the feel of her husband's hands on her body, Orihime's pace quickened. She arched her back, thrusting forward her bosom, causing the hand at her neck to glide to a perfectly round orb. The princess brought her hands up, one to hold fast to Ulquiorra's, while her other clutched at her other breast. Orihime stilled them as she rocked her hips faster over the man beneath her.

Ulquiorra was holding out as long as he could, but this woman could always find ways of making him lose his self-control. He could feel the inner walls of his woman, squeeze, and flex around him. The devious pulsating sensation, gripped his member in a tight vise as Orihime shuddered and quaked above him. "I love you, Ulquiorra!" she roared. The sound and feel of her climax on him, was his undoing. He rolled his wife over, and with the last few strong thrusts, Ulquiorra spilled into her.

Orihime never took her eyes from her lover, as he moved from atop her to lay by her side. Ulquiorra pulled her into his arms and his hand caressed her cheek, before his lips came down to meet with hers again. "I love you, Orihime," he whispered when he trailed kisses along her jaw, and rested at her crown; their gasps subsiding to soft deep breaths. After carefully detaching the tiara and veil from Orihime, Ulquiorra gently unbraided the twist of hair from her. He removed her tulle skirt and they fell into a comfortable slumber in each other's arms.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the inner world…**

"Kanzen!" Horou Hanahime woke with a start. The hollow couple had finished consummating their own commitment ceremony.

In a groggy state Kanzen rose from his position next to his attractive female hollow. He rubbed the area below his brow where his black slits rested, removing the sleep from his eyes. "What's wrong, Onna?"

Horou smiled wide, and leapt to her feet. She ran from the home they shared in their souls' inner world, along the jeweled encrusted grass, to the bank of the silver and gold river that flowed by the titanium house. She waded through the liquid and reached the opposite side of the bank. When Horou stopped, she was confronted with the orchards that had developed over the past few months.

Kanzen ran after the excited woman, he soon stood by her side before the trees. "Horou? What's the problem?" he asked of her.

The female lifted her hand to touch an object on one of the trees. "Kanzen … look," she said simply. In her delicate hand, she held a budding flower. "These groves were not bearing fruit 2 months ago."

The male turned to the copses before his eyes; there were two intertwined trees, with the blossoming fruit. "Wait, does this mean…?" The two hollows looked to each other, and jumped into a fierce embrace.

Giggling loudly Horou voiced, "Ha! Our master's outdid themselves this time, huh?"

"Indeed. Cifer, you crazy sonovabitch," Kanzen said smiling broadly. "When do you think we tell them?" he questioned his woman.

"I think this is something, they will have to find out on their own," she stated. "But you do understand they are going to be a source for hollow attacks."

"Well, we will do as we must to keep them safe, won't we," he declared. They kissed, and then turned to admire the grove of trees.

* * *

**In the Morning…**

Ulquiorra woke first, and disentangled himself from his wife, as delicately as possible. He went to the closet and removed a yukata. Dressed in the robe, he walked out of the room to enquire with staff about getting their breakfast order. As he began to walk down the hall, he could hear mumbling coming from the far end. When he approached the voices, he saw Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo outside one of the guest rooms. When they saw Ulquiorra, they blushed and looked quickly away.

"Well, I'll … ah… talk to you later … about … that stuff," Ichigo said to Rukia. As he spoke, he lifted his hand up and gripped the back of his own neck, as if embarrassed. Ulquiorra noticed a bruise there just before his hand covered it.

"Um… Oh yea… Of course, sure," Rukia stuttered and ducked her head low. "Congratulations again, Ulquiorra. I'll be … ah … going now." She walked quickly passed Ulquiorra.

"Umm, yea … I need to, ah … get going myself," Ichigo quickly said and he too skidded as fast as he could away.

_'What was that all about?_' Ulquiorra thought to himself. But seeing as he didn't really care what those two did in the privacy of their room, he let the thought pass and continued to the help desk. After getting their meals ordered for the remainder of their stay, Ulquiorra made his way back to his room. The only thought on his mind now_, 'We're gonna need a few more hours, before we get to see that waterfall.'_

* * *

**A/N: Songs mentioned in this fic, are the sole property of their respective owners.**

**The Shintō portion of the ceremony is the most accurate I could make it, seeing as I've never personally had or seen this type of wedding ceremony. The promenade down the aisle with the "father-of-the-bride," ring exchange, and reception are all western wedding concepts.**


End file.
